Ray of Hope Reménysugár
by Nabi-sama
Summary: Történetünk főhőse, Tsuki Rei, aki sötét titkot hordoz magában. Végül elkerül Konohába, ahol képes lesz új életet kezdeni. Természetesen múltja nem marad ismeretlen. Idő közben összebarátkozik egy nemes család örökösével, Velarde Hanabival, s a két lány élete folytatódik az ismeretlenbe. Hogy alakul a lányok élete és kapcsolata? „A múltat be kell vallani!" - /József Attila/


**1. fejezet - Véráztatta éjszaka**

_"A remény olyan, mint a vér. Amíg áramlik az ereidben, addig élsz."_  
_/Dmitry Glukhovsky/_

Fájdalom, emberek sikoltása, vér... olyan jó dolgok. Életre keltenek. Megmutatják a világnak, hogy én is élek, hogy nem vagyok egy senki ebben az életben. Hisz ha nem adnék magamról életjelet, akkor elfelejtenének. Ha nem félne tőlem senki, akkor nem ismernék a nevemet, s a létem is feleslegessé válna. Annyi ember van a világon, nekem mégsem jutott egy sem. Nekem nem jutott család, nem jutottak barátok, nem jutott szerelem. Csak egy üres, semmitmondó létet kaptam és ezzel kell megelégednem. De hogy is lehetne ez elég? Ez olyan, mintha kapnál egy kifestőkönyvet, de színes ceruzákat nem adnának hozzá. Akkor mit kezdesz vele? Eldobhatod, azonban ha ki akarod színezni, akkor elveszed azt, ami a másé. Én is ezt csinálom. Színeket akarok, mindenfélét. És nem elég egy vagy kettő, nekem milliónyi kell, mégis eddig csak egyfajtát szereztem, de annak bizony végtelen árnyalatát: a vöröset.

Itt állok egy félhomályos szoba közepén, körülöttem jó néhány holttest. Igazából sosem szoktam őket számolni, hisz sem az életben, sem a halálban nincs értékük, de ahogy így végignézek rajtunk, körülbelül húszan lehetnek. Egytől egyig én öltem meg mindet, de büszke is vagyok rá, hisz olyan szánalmas emberek. Mihasznák, gőgösek, rikácsolnak. Ha már annyira szeretik hallatni a hangjukat, akkor sikoltsanak. Mire is vannak azok a szép hangszálaitok? Muzsikáljatok!  
Ahogy visszagondoltam, eszembe jutott mindegyik ember hangja. Amelyiket szimpatikusnak tartottam, annak nem adtam elég szereplési lehetőséget, hanem inkább azonnal végeztem vele, de kevés ilyen ember tudhatta magáénak azt a szerencsét. A legtöbb embert percekig, néha órákig kínoztam, mígnem belehalt. Érezzétek a fájdalmamat és szórakoztassatok!

Ennyi volt. Mosolyogva húzkodtam ki az egyik férfi testéből a dobótűket, amiket nemrégen szúrtam bele testébe, közel a létfontosságú szerveihez. Mosolyom egyre jobban fokozódott, miközben ismét magamhoz vettem fegyvereimet. Ahogy egyre inkább fogytak áldozatom testéből az eszközök, amik halálát okozták, úgy mosolyom egyre nagyobb és nagyobb lett, mígnem hangulatom démoni kacagásba torkollott. Csak nevettem. Nem tudom, hogy mi olyan vicces, hisz megöltem őket, és egyik sem kapott finom bánásmódot, de engem mégis olyan jó kedvre derítettek.  
Vihorászásom azonnal abbamaradt, mikor halk neszt hallottam a hátam mögül. Megfordultam és láttam, hogy egy középkorú nő volt az, aki riadt arccal ült a földön és könnyeivel küszködött. Tehát még maradt egy. Közeledtem felé, hollófekete hajam az arcomba hullott, rubin színű szemeim vörösen izzottak a vérszomjtól. Mit csináljak vele? Mit érdemel? Tekintetem egy pillatanra elszakadt a nőtől és az ablakhoz vándorolt, ahonnan láttam, hogy már pirkad. Mindjárt vége... Azonban túlélő nem maradhat. A nő hálás lehet. Ma övé lesz a legszebb halál az áldozataim közül. Egy pillanatra eltűntem, majd legközelebb prédám mögött jelentem meg, aki transzba esett állapotban bámult arra a helyre, ahol legutóbb álltam. Egy tört húztam elő, leguggoltam mögé, hogy egy szinten legyünk, majd a pengét nyakához érintettem. Nem vacakoltam vele sokat, azonnal végighúztam bőrén az eszközt, amire a seben keresztül nyakából ömleni kezdett a vér, mintha csak egy szökőkút lenne. Egy bíborvörös szökőkút. Olyan csodás!

Ahogy a nap egyre jobban csúszott feljebb és feljebb a horizonton, úgy gondolkodásmódom is egyre inkább megváltozott. A telihold halványodott az égbolton, s ezzel együtt vérszomjamat is magával ragadta. Derékig érő hajam szépen, fokozatosan elveszítette fekete színét, majd visszanyerte az eredetit, a hófehéret. Már szemeimben sem izzott a gyilkolás iránt való vágy, csupán egyszerű, vörös színben pompáztak íriszeim.  
Végignéztem a szobán és láttam a vérbe fagyott embereket. Már megint! Már megint mit tettem? Miért kellett ennek megint így lennie? Miért nem tudom kontrollálni magam? Pedig már hozzászokhattam volna...  
Minden telihold idején elveszítem a józan eszemet és csak úgy, jókedvből mészárolom az embereket. De a mámoros hangulatom csak arra az egy éjjelre szól. Miután a nap felkel, újra normálissá változom, s csak bánom tetteimet. Eddig egyetlenegyszer sem sikerült ellentmondanom a vágynak. Nem tudok mit tenni ellene, és ember sincs, aki le tudna nyugtatni. Hogy is lenne? Hisz ezen az istenverte világon senkim sincs.

Félrehúztam azt a tipikus japán ajtót, hogy kijussak a sötét, véráztatta helyről. Már reggel volt. A nap mosolyogva bújt elő a hegyek mögül, a fák, a fűszálak harmatosan csillogtak, a madarak csiripeltek. Olyan szép, kristálytiszta reggel, amit én már most bemocskoltam. Magamra néztem, s láttam, hogy mindenem csupa vér. Alig volt hely a testemen, ami makulátlan maradt. Meg kéne mosakodnom, és a ruhámra is ráférne a tisztítás. A ház, ahonnan kiléptem, az erdő közepén volt. Ha jól tudom, akkor nem messze innen egy vízesés található. Ott majd elmosom bűneimet, utána pedig eltűnök erről a helyről. Miután kiléptem a házból, lépteimet egyre jobban gyorsítottam, mivel nem szerettem volna még tovább így maradni. Kissé kellemetlen érzés. A holttestekkel már nem foglalkoztam többet. Majd csinál velük valamit az, aki rájuk talál. Annyi embert öltem már meg. Minek temessem mind? Amúgy sincs hozzájuk közöm. Jó azoknak úgy, ahogy vannak.  
Mikor a folyóhoz értem, ledobáltam magamról a cuccaimat, s csak egy vékony, sötét anyag maradt rajtam, ami takarta a testemet, majd a vízesés alá álltam, hogy lemossam magamról az áldozataim vérét. Hamar elkészültem, hisz sietnem kellett, mivel vérszomjammal eléggé nagy hírnevet szereztem magamnak, így bűnözőként tekintenek rám, és le merném fogadni, hogy jelen pillanatban is kerestetnek. Testem megtisztítása után a ruháim mosásával kezdtem el foglalkozni. Egyszer csak arra eszméltem fel, hogy amint dörzsöltem a ruhámból a beleivódott vérfoltokat, könnyezni kezdtem. A kezemben levő anyag kinézete egyre inkább elmosódott, kezeim, amik villámsebesen azon voltak, hogy a ruha minél hamarabb tiszta legyen, most egyre jobban lelassultak a munkában, mígnem teljesen megálltak. Könnyezésem zokogásba ment át. Miért? Miért vagyok ilyen? Én nem akartam. Sőt... Senki sem akarta! De élni szeretnék! Ugyanúgy, mint a többi ember. Tudom, hogy egyszer jobb lesz, de hogy mikor, arról fogalmam sincs. Nem akarok meghalni...

Léptekre figyeltem fel magam mögött. Könnyeimet azonnal visszaszorítottam, sőt, le is töröltem, csak utána fordultam meg kissé harciasan.  
- Ki van ott?  
- Csak én.  
Előttem ugyanaz az ember jelent meg, aki már napok óta követ. Haja ezüstös, egy irányba mutat, arcát maszk takarja, az egyik szemét pedig a fejpántja, ami jelzi, hogy avarrejteki ninja.  
- Kedves „Csak Én", megtennéd, hogy magamra hagysz?  
Azzal, mit sem törődve vele egy másik irányba fordultam, majd magamra kapkodtam a ruhadarabokat, amik kicsit még vizesek voltak, de számomra megfeleltek.  
- Sajnálom, de nem tehetem - fordult el, míg öltöztem, majd csak pár perc múlva szólalt meg újból. - Ismét hatott a telihold, ugye?  
Ekkor már felöltöztem, ő pedig visszafordult felém, mire én egy tőrt kaptam elő és futni kezdtem felé, hogy vele is végezzek. Azonban ő egy egyszerű mozdulattal elkapta a kezemet, amiben a veszélyes szerszámot tartottam. Úgy tűnik kifogytam az erőmből. Mindet elpazaroltam az éjjel folyamán. Miközben csuklómat tartotta, azalatt arcomat fürkészte, ami jelenleg eléggé érzéketlen volt. Én is néztem az ő arcát... vagyis szemét, ami kedvesen csillogott. Végül megadtam magamat, ujjaimat szétnyitottam, így a tőr kiesett a tartásból. Sóhajtottam egyet, majd érzelmeimnek szabad utat adtam, hisz láttam a férfin, hogy képes lenne velem órákig itt szobrozni, ha nem nyugodok le és mondok el mindent. Mikor látta rajtam, hogy megadtam magamat, kezemet elengedte, én pedig hátráltam tőle pár métert.  
- Megint több tucat embert öltem meg - kezdtem mondandómat, majd kicsit vártam.  
Szemeimet ismét könny öntötte el.  
- Sajnálom! Nem akartam - mentegetőztem.  
Hangom elhaló volt, de gyorsan erőt vettem magamon, hisz milyen dolog már az, hogy egy hidegvérű gyilkos elkezd bömbölni?  
- Te nem félsz tőlem? Nem félsz attól, hogy visszajön a vérszomjam és megöllek? Miért jössz utánam? – faggattam a férfit bizonytalanságomban.  
- Szükséged van arra, hogy valaki melletted legyen. Kellenek neked barátok, akik kirángatnak abból a sötét világból, amiben élsz. Hidd el, ha van miért, esetleg kiért élned, ha nem céltalan bolyongásnak tartod az életet, akkor minden jobb lesz. Én nem félek tőled. Nem tudnál nekem ártani. Segíteni szeretnék! Gyere velem! Elmegyünk a falumba, utána pedig biztosítunk neked egy szebb jövőt, amiben meg is feledkezel erről a zord létről. Bízz bennem!  
Meglepődtem. Ő nem fél? Ő hisz a szebb jövőben? De ha ő mellettem is áll, a falulakók biztosan gyűlölnének, úgy, mint eddig minden más helyen. Na és ha ő is be akar csapni? Mi van, ha csak elcsal a falujába, mivel ott túlerőben vannak és meg tudnak ölni?  
Nem. Másik olyan hatalmas erő nem létezik, mint amilyen az enyém.  
A kezét felém nyújtotta. Hezitáltam egy kicsit... Ha elmegyek vele, akkor előbb vagy utóbb úgyis eldobnak maguktól, ismét egyedül végzem. De ha nem megyek... akkor minden marad a régiben. Talán egy próbát megengedhetek magamnak...  
Kezemet kissé bátortalanul az ő tenyerébe helyeztem. Olyan nagy és meleg. Biztonságot sugall. Rég fogtam már valaki kezét így. Ez az ember olyan furcsa, mégis egy óriási lehetőséget tárt elém. Különös férfi, bár én jómagam is egy különös lány vagyok. Eléggé összeillünk.  
- Hatake Kakashi - mondta a nevét, közben maszkja alatt elmosolyodott.  
- Tsuki Rei - néztem csodálattal megmentőmre. Abban a pillanatban az egyik fa lombjai közül átsütött a napsugár, ami pont egymást tartó kezeinket világította meg. A fény nem volt erős, de nem volt túl gyenge sem, inkább barátságosan pislákolt, mikor néhány levél tánca eltakarta őt a szél fújásának jóvoltából. Mintha megvilágította volna a jövőmet, ami még ugyan homályos, de lesz benne jó is, rossz is egyaránt. Egy aprócska reménysugár.

Fejemre húztam a csukját, amit mindig hordok, hogy ne ismerjenek fel, majd elindultam Kakashival a jövőm felé. Bár nem történt eddig semmi sem, ami döntő dolog lett volna a sorsomat illetően, már most tudtam, hogy hálával tartozom neki, s azon gondolkodtam, hogy vajon mit tehetnék érte...


End file.
